sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tournament of the Gods(Rp REBOOT)
Rules * This is free to join * Brudikai222 controls what the Gods say or do If you want to type dialogue for one of the Gods ask him * No killing * You CANT be stronger than the Gods * You can form alliances but eventually you will have to fight each other * Your OC can NOT be a God * Choose a God you'd train under * I will allow two mortals to train under one god which means there will be team battles Participants Brudiaki222 (host) User:Josh the Hedgehog Noahc2015 VentusLight Mortals Axel the hedgehog (training under Fenrir) Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog (training under...uh,idk) Rynk (Training under Chimera... I'm assuming?) Rock the Cat (Training under Asura) Asonja the Hedgehog (Training under Prometheus) Raven the Panther (Training under Vira) Josh the Hedgehog (Training under Yamato) Axesanity the Hedgehog (training under Fenrir) Hectic The Cyberhog (Training under Chimera) Arctic Silverflame (Training Under Eris) Enigma the Hedgehog (Training under Veramious) Gods Zaruth Father of All Things( can not be chosen) Fenrir God of Destruction Vira Goddess of Nature Prometheus God of Fire Chimera God of The Underworld Eris Goddess of Chaos Damious Goddess of the Sea Asura God of Lighting Rath God of the Sun Veramious God of War Yamato Goddess of AIr Freya Goddess of Love Plot: A reboot of the Tournament of the Gods rp. BUT this reboot takes place after the events of the original one. (then why is it a reboot? cuz potatos) The Tournament of the Gods is back but this time as the tournament plays out to release an evil only the gods thought they knew. (Tried to spice up the plot then it just being mindless fighting to see who gets a gold drinking cup ) Act 1 Rebirth of the Tournament In the distant mountains of the Realm of Salvation, barren of any life like nothing grew there in millions of years. a faint roar could be heard followed by more. Unknown to the gods, Zaruth stood from his throne waved his hand over a glass orb and an arena grew from the ground infront of him. "Its that time again my children choose your best fighters and be ready for the tournament once more. The rules are as they where last time." The 11 gods nodded to each other. "wanna make it more interesting? Who ever wins this tournament gets the big jug of the Tree of "Enlightenment" " Fenrir said. "I'll take you up on that wager." Veramious said scratching one ear. Asura just nodded. "The sun helps giving a tree life. I shall also take part in this bet." Rath said using the sun to give himself a glowing aura. "Tch men always looking for a reason to get drunk." Damious said shaking her head. "So you're out sis?" Prometheus turned to his sister tapping his finger on the arm of his chair. "You crazy, the Tree of Enlightenment is too good to pass up!" Damious replied. "Good so who ever is opposed to this say something now or I'll assume you're on board?" No one said anything. "Good now that everything is settled see you losers in the tournament. "Fenrir disappeared. On Mobius Rynk was currently sleeping at the academy, not exactly aware of what was about to happen. Chimera phased himself into Rynk's dreams. " Mortal Lynx, I seek your aid once again ONLY because you are the only mortal I'm willing to ask for help without violently regurgitating my insides. But It seems you are the only one I know of besides that putrid Hedgehog, Axel. We are having another tournament this time its a tag team event so find the least person you hate with a decent amount of power to fight against the others you met before." Axel sat around the guild hall. The midget-lynx had leaped on to the ceiling halfway through the first sentence. "...So I'm getting a fighting partner this time?" A certain green-furred, cyan-streaked hedgehog adorned in a verdant robe crossed his arms. He observed the guild hall. "Hmm, where am I now?" he spoke. "Yes you are so find someone who wont aggravate me to the point that i'll want to kill you both. We'll be going to the Realm of Salvation in one "god" day which is a month for you mortals." Chimera disappeared. Axel sat on his chair looking a plans for the next mission when Fenrir appeared on the screen. Axel fell backwards from his chair. "HOLY SHI--"The impact of the fall cut him off. Fenrir phased through the computer screen laughing. "Get up I have some news to share." "Why can't you use a door or atleast let me know when your coming to Nimagi." Axel rubbed his head from the fall. "Whats up now?" "Another tournament is taking place this time its a tag team, but before you spout random nonsense on who you're partner would be, I took it upon myself to get you one." Fenrir said opening up a portal. "Shall we?" Axel walked through the portal. Out the other side Axel found himself inside a hallway it was dimly lit. "Axel meet the only person who knows you just as much as you do." Fenrir walking up to the glass. Axel heard insane cackling from the other side of the glass. "Well well well if It isn't The God of Destruction and and the goody goody good version of me. Hello there Axel nice to see you again. Did you get my postcards? I tried mailing them but using my teeth to open the mail box doesn't work." A black hedgehog that looked like Axel wearing a straight jacket walked up to the glass. "Axesanity..." Axel simply replied. "Damn right goggles.. now about those postcards I even tried biting one of the guards fingers off but it just left a mess on the glass. So now that I'll be free I can give them to you think of it as a thank you letter for bringing me here. Three free meals, a warm bed and only 4 times being force fed medication... to the nurses. Axesanity burst out into laughter as the pointed to the dead body of a nurse that overdosed. "So... how do we contact him?" A taller lynx-like figure asked Rynk as the two stood at the front lawn of the academy. [picture of figure] "I... um... HEY MISTER UNDERWORLD!" Rynk called out, hoping that would do it. Asonja didn't seem to step through the portal. He was just asleep in his quarters unaware of what's going on. Komerl walked in the Godly Shrine and saw a strange white Giant Ring. He decided to jump in since he had collected the required rings. Axesanity walked out of his cell. "So when is this tournament?" "A month from now." Fenrir replied. " So talk among yourselves." He snapped his fingers and Axel and Axesanity teleported back to the guild hall. Asonja turned over in his sleep, still oblivious of what's going on. Prometheus smacked Asonja wake with a hand of fire he was visible to everyone in the guild hall. "Wake up!" "GAH!" Asonja fell out of the bed, the fire staying on his face. He wasnt screaming in pain or anything. He just groaned. "Ow...why'd you wake me? I was having a great dream..." "Another tournament is going to happen in a month this time its tag battles find someone who you would like to team up with." Prometheus replied. "Ah great, more fighting..." He muttered, and sat up. "Well, Zikuto and I are not good teammates...Axel already has a team member...I guess I'm alone at this point..." A familiar figure teleported out of nowhere infront of Axel, "Heh, how are you doing Axel? Long time no see, isn't it?" Enigma said as Veramious appears next to him. "Hey Fenrir, I have already trained Enigma.. What do ya say you take care of him for now, so that Enigma won't be bored to death." Veramious said. (Awaiting Chimera action ~Trisell) (Chimera.exe has stopped working waiting to reboot) Chimera appeared before Rynk. "You found your partner?" Rynk gestured to the lynx-like figure next to her. "This is Kaiya," The midget-lynx introduced. "Actually," Kaiya spoke up, "I have some questions about this if you don't mind, partially involving if I'm elligable for thsi sort of thing." "Hmm," the green hedgehog mouthed. Chimera look at the other lynx. "Ask away." He simply replied. "Your tournament: is it specific to organics that cannot regenerate quickly? When Rynk asked me to join, the description sounded as though I might be out of place." Josh continued to survey the guild hall. (Josh, please don't take this the wrong way, but just so you know, Chimera is currently talking with Rynk and Kaiya at the front yard of an academy in its own pocket dimension. They aren't at the tournament area right now. Just thought you should know. Sorry for the confusion. ~Trisell) (Josh TH: Whoops, sorry. Didn't know that.) (Is all good. ~Trisell) "So Axel, what do ya say we have a little spar?" Enigma said as he exerted out a small aura, and despite the size of the aura, it is way bigger in term of power, probably as strong as Axel when he first gained his Fenrir Destruction Mode. A while away, a panther was dozing peacefully in a willow tree. That was, until a bright light appeared and woke her up. "Mortal! Come down and face me, so I can see you!" Vira called up the tree. Raven awkwardly stumbled/leapt out of the tree and landed on her face. "So much for always falling onto your feet.. I am such a disgraced cat." She muttered. "Ah, there you are. Now, quick explanation.. We're having another tournament." Vira said, ignoring the fact she was below her and not in front. "Another?," Raven exclaimed as she popped her head out of the ground. "Yes, another. But this time we can have pairs!" Vira squealed, sound almost childlike with excitement. "Oh, joy. Won't that be fun. So, if it's pairs.. Could I fight with Aso-" Raven said, but was cut off. "Oh, no, not him. I have just the partner for you!" Vira said. "Heh.. Great.." Raven replied weakly. Asonja was in bed again, but was sleeping on the floor. He forgot the Prometheus was still there. "Come, come! Much to be done!" Vira said, and dragged her by the ear to Nimagi Base. Once they fell in the pillows, she still marched around dragging her by the ear, shouting: "Make way for the champion! Make way!" Category:Tournament Category:Free Join Roleplay